Agatha's Gengar
| location=Unknown| prevonum=094| noevo=incap| current=With Agatha| enva1=Ed Paul| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Agatha's Gengar (Japanese: キクコのゲンガー Kikuko's Gangar) is a owned by Agatha in the , , and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Prior to the start of the , Gengar was used to fight in the finals of the Indigo League tournament. Despite battling against his for hours it eventually lost. Afterwards, it was used to battle Oak again to get answers of why he left Agatha's research group. Gengar first appeared in Lapras Lazily, where Agatha sent it out against and Evan, who had arrived at the abandoned Power Plant where she was hiding in search of Ethan's lost . Even though its initial was blocked by Blue's Golduck's , it then used to put Blue to and trap him in a coffin of mist, where he was then tortured by Gengar's and . However, Blue was able to break free from Agatha's spell, and use Golduck and his Pokédex to tell Ethan to distract Gengar, so that the Dream Eater would weaken, allowing him to escape from it with his . Although Agatha claimed that his Scyther wouldn't be able to hurt her formless Pokémon, Blue was able to recall the lessons he had learned from his teacher, which allowed Scyther to defeat Gengar with a attack. Agatha also used her Gengar in Muk Raking, during the battle against Blue and Koga at Cerise Island. Gengar managed to Blue with , making him unable to see anything. Although Blue's paralysis was later cured by Koga's and they were able to defeat Agatha's and seemingly knock out Agatha as well, she secretly sent her Gengar to follow them, hiding in their shadows and slowly draining their life energy. As there was no Trainer to give command to it, Blue wondered why Gengar kept attacking them. Eventually he figured out that it was actually reacting to even the slightest of sounds they made, attacking whatever caused the sound. Koga figured out a trick on how to defeat Gengar, and, by using the smoke of his , sent a message of his idea to Blue: since his Arbok's tail had earlier been cut off while battling against Agatha's Arbok, Koga used a secret ninja trick to make his Arbok's severed off tail move, causing Gengar to react the sound and come out of the shadows, giving Blue the chance to attack. The plan worked, allowing Blue's Porygon to defeat Gengar with a . Afterwards, Blue used Koga's Golbat's Confuse Ray to light up the surroundings, cutting the shadows to a minimum and preventing Gengar from escaping unnoticed. Agatha also has multiple other Gengar in her army of Ghost Pokémon, which she sent to attack Cerulean City. Personality and characteristics As for the most of its species, Gengar is mischievous, and likes to slowly serve the death for its victims by slowly draining away their powers. Gengar is Agatha's main battling Pokémon. It has the ability to hide in shadows. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Night Shade|1=Hypnosis|2=Dream Eater}} Adventures.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Night Shade|1=Hypnosis|2=Dream Eater}}|image2=Agatha Gengar mod 3}}|0=Confuse Ray|1=Lick|2=Counter}} Adventures.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Confuse Ray|1=Lick|2=Counter}}}} In the anime In the main series Agatha's Gengar's only appearance was in The Scheme Team, where she used it in a battle against and at the Viridian Gym, which Agatha was temporarily taking care of. At first, Ash told Pikachu to use , utterly forgetting that moves don't affect Ghost-type Pokémon. The Shadow Pokémon was also able to dodge Pikachu's by turning into a shadow and sliding out of the way of the attack. Gengar then used , which Pikachu dodged before hitting Gengar with . Gengar then attacked with another Shadow Ball, which hit Pikachu head on. The Mouse Pokémon, however, quickly recovered from the hit, and went in for another Iron Tail. Before the attack could hit, however, Agatha had Gengar use , creating multiple Gengar clones. As Gengar and its clones prepared to use Shadow Ball again, Ash had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on all of the Gengar, breaking the Double Team and hitting the real one. Even though the Shadow Ball was still fired, Pikachu was able to dodge it and hit Gengar with another Iron Tail. Ash prepared to finish the battle with a attack, but Agatha launched her powerful Hypnosis-Dream Eater combo, defeating Pikachu. Personality and characteristics Very little is known about Gengar's personality as it was only seen battling Pikachu. However, it had no trouble following commands coming from Agatha during the battle. Gengar is a strong battler as it was unfazed by some of Pikachu's attacks. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Double Team|2=Hypnosis|3=Dream Eater}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Double Team|2=Hypnosis|3=Dream Eater}}}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Agatha's Gengar made a cameo appearance in File 4: Charizard, battling against 's . It was defeated at some point off-screen, allowing Red to continue progressing through the Elite Four. In Pokémon Generations ]] Agatha's Gengar appeared briefly in The Challenger, being the last Pokémon Agatha used in her battle against . It was defeated off-screen, allowing Blue to move on to Lance's room. Agatha keeps Gengar's Poké Ball embedded in her cane. In other manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Gengar's first and only appearance was in Panic on the Luxury Liner?!, where it was first seen spying on . It was hidden after Agatha transforms from a to her human self. It reappeared after Agatha changed back into a Golbat. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Agatha's Gengar was seen in Indigo Plateau, where she used in her battle against . It was defeated by Satoshi's , allowing Satoshi to advance to the next room to face Lance. In the games Gengar has appeared as Agatha's main Pokémon in every game she has appeared in, and, besides her Arbok, been the only Pokémon she has used in her every team. Artwork Trivia * In the Pokémon Adventures , Agatha's Gengar knows every single move its species learns by leveling up in Generation I. Related articles Gengar Category:Gym Leaders' Pokémon Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters es:Gengar de Agatha it:Gengar di Agatha zh:菊子的耿鬼